


Cozy Winter Nights

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Winter





	Cozy Winter Nights

As the snow falls down in a blur of white around the house, Harry and Louis are curled up under a blanket on the couch.  Both of them have a cup of hot cocoa and are watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The combination of the light from the Christmas tree and the television cast a cozy glow to the living room.

As the movie plays, Harry snuggles in closer to Louis under the blanket. He tilts head up to whisper to Louis "I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my winters with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (100 words was hard) So sweet, so short. I hope you liked it


End file.
